Misfit Direction
by YoullNeverWalkAlone94
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, an Rachel are all in a band called 'Some Directions'. Quinn's always felt like she's missing someone. What happens when she meets a guy in britain who may jus fill the gap?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guests SOME DIRECTIONS!" The host of the show, Graham Norton, shouted to his audience earning a large scream of cheers from the large audience. He ran over to the interview area just in time to meet the girls and gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek to welcome them all.

The girls all took a seat on the couch and got settled, smiling at the fans that they are able to make eye contact with as they all sipped the wine that was on the small coffee table in front of them.

"I don't think I've ever had an audience with so many males in it." Graham noted as he took a drink from his wine glass. "Now, for any person who's been living in a rock lets introduce you all." He said and gestured with his hands for the girls to go. Rachel decided to go first since she was closest to him.

"I'm Rachel." The brunette started.

"Brittany."

"Santana."

"I'm Quinn." All the girls took turns to say their names, working their way down the line and each reciving a cheer from the crowd.

"So, to the viewers at home you may notice a few guests missing from my audience-" Graham was interrupted by loud cheers coming from the crowd. "Alright! Calm down! They're not even out yet! Anyway! Misfit Generation are going to join Some directions on the couch but they're just warming up for their first performance. So girls, how are you liking the UK? Generic question I know but we've got to start somewhere." He said with a laugh.

"We love the Uk, it's so awesome. When we're here the fans are just so crazy, we really do wish we could get here more." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Even with the crap weather?" Graham said with a playful frown.

"You guys do have a serious lack of sun at the moment." Santana quipped from her seat, earning a laugh from the crowd.

" Don't remind us! Ok I believe we're ready! Ladies and gen—who am I kidding? Ladies! Here they are, Misfit Generation!" Graham yelled from his seat.

The girls turned on the couch in order to see the stage better, all taking note of the four men standing there with fog around their legs and microphone stands in front of them. The first one at the side looked up into the camera as the spotlight hit him.

"Style of your hair, shape of your eyes and your nose. The way you stare as if you see, right through to my soul." He sang all the while looking into the camera. He looked down as soon as he finished singing, at the same time the next guy that was standing in the other camera lifted his head up and started singing.

"It's your left hand and the way that it's not quite as big as your right. The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night…"

"Our quiet time, Your beautiful mind…" The third man trailed off as he sang softly.

The stage got lit up and they all took their microphones out of their stands as the male at the front started singing the chorus.

"They're all part of the list, things that I miss. Things that u miss. Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile, or the way we kiss. What I noticed is this, I come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce." He finished with a smile.

"The way your sweet smell, lingers when you leave a room. Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon. I dreamed you now every night, in my mind is hwere we meet. And when im awake staring pictures of you asleep." The to the left sang.

"Touching your face, invading your space…" One man sang and left with a wink to the camera.

"They're all part of the list, things that I miss. Things that u miss. Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile, or the way we kiss. What I noticed is this, I come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce."

"And you live in my memories, forever more I swear. And you live in my memories forever more I swear." The four men sang together.

""They're all part of the list, things that I miss. Things that u miss. Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile, or the way we kiss. What I noticed is this, I come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce." The front man trailed off as he sang the last line.

They finished the song and smiled when they heard the crowds reaction. They gave each other a few slaps on the back and walked up to the interview area.

"Hello! Hello, Hello!" Graham said as he stood up to greet them. Each man made the way over to them and shook Graham's hand. The tallest one went first whilst the other three where greeting the girls.

"Y'alright mate?" He said to him as a hello. He then turned to the girls and smiled at the them before shaking their hands and giving them a kiss on the cheek, blushing when he reached the last one.

"Hi" he whispered softly when she smiled at him.

The guys took their seats on the couch and got settled. "Alright, again. In-case someone has been living under a rock, go ahead and introduce yourselves! I feel like we're getting slightly repetitive." Graham said with hand movements.

"Erm, I'm Cooper." The one next to Quinn started, playing with a bracelet that was resting on his wrist.

"I'm Harry."

"Wyatt."

"And I'm Liam." They all said in turn, going in the order that they sat.

"Now that that's over and done with let's move on! Some Directions…I heard you had a bit of trouble at your hotel?" Graham said with a playful smirk.

Santana scoffed from her seat and raised her hands. "No, no, no. It wasn't our fault. There were so many fans outside and so many trying to get in the hotel kicked us out!" She exclaimed.

"Totally wasn't out fault." Brittany added with a smile.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Graham added. The interview continued with Some Directions, each girl answering some questions about their music in general. Misfit Generation also went through their generic interview questions, all of them answering apart from Cooper.

"Cooper…" Graham teased, causing the male to look at him with a nervous smile.

"Yeah?" Cooper asked.

"You ok?" Graham said in a baby voice.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied politely.

"So boys, I hear your of for America?" graham questioned whilst someone was going to get them some drinks.

"Yeah! How weird is that? But yeah, we're leaving in a month or so and we'll see what happens." Liam answered with a smile.

"So you guys first got noticed when you were on X Factor, but they didn't let you in…bet you didn't now." Graham said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I think CJ summed it up perfectly a few weeks ago." Harry said with a smirk and looked at Cooper.

"Fuck X Factor." Cooper said with blush on his cheeks.

"Awww your blushing!" Brittany said, causing Cooper to blush more.

"Mum's watching." He muttered, earning a round of 'awww's from the audience.

"So beforehand we asked the audience to think of some questions that they would like to ask any of you, alright? So the first question is of..Ash…Ashinto? Ashingtgo? I don't have a fucking clue. Ringing any bells?" Graham said hopefully after not knowing how to say the name. "Oh there! Man at the back!" He exclaimed and pointed to the man.

"Hey, it's Ashingto by the way." The man said with a smile.

"I'm going to call you Ash." Graham said dryly. "What's your question good sir?" he asked.

"Ok this ones for Quinn. Is it true that you flashed Robert Pattinson?" The man said with another smile.

"NO! I don't even know where that came from! I've never even met him, I heard about it last week and it doesn't even make sense!" She exclaimed with a laugh from her seat.

"Thanks for your question!" Graham shouted from his seat, watching as the boys got handed their drinks. They all took a sip out of the glasses of wine except Cooper which made Graham sigh playfully.

"Cooper? What's wrong with the drink?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Nothing…I just don't like wine." He mumbled causing Graham to fall back against his chair and the audience to laugh. The girls also laughed and Quinn put her arm on Coopers arm absentmindly.

"Do you like beer?" Graham checked, earning a nod from Cooper. "Any preferences?"

"Fosters?" Cooper asked gently.

"While we sort out Cooper's drink, how about another question! Any questions?" Graham said into the crowd, glancing at each person who raised their hands. "You there! He shouted to a girl near the front.

The girl stood up and waved to the young people on the couch. "This is for Cooper. Are you single?" She said with a grin. "And would you ever date a fan?" She added.

"Erm, yeah I'm single. I guess I'd date a fan…it depends how obsessive of fan we're talking." He stated.

"What do you look for in a girl?" The girl added again.

"I guess they need to be sweet…funny…smell nice…and I'm not into going out all the time so I guess someone that will stay at home with me and watch movies or something." He said with a shrug.

"You just described Quinn to a T." Santana stated, earning a glare from Quinn.

Graham looked at them both for a moment. "She's right! Seriously!" He joked. "Put your arm around her…Cooper!" Graham instructed.

Cooper looked at Quinn to see her laughing along so he decided to go with it, he lifted his arm up and placed around Quinn's shoulders, ignoring the pull that he felt. They receives some 'aww's from the audience and Cooper removed his arm and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright it's nearly time for the end of the show but before we leave we have time for a story in my big red chair." Graham stated into the camera, smiling slightly when he saw Cooper and Quinn whisper something to each other.

"You ok?" Quinn asked the young man.

"Yeah, just imaging the phone calls that I'm gonna get of mum." He mumbled with a small smile.

"Aww, no that's cute." She stated.

"Glad you think so." He scoffed with a smile.

"It is!" She stage whispered to him.

"Yeah, a 20 year old guy who still gets calls from his mum when she see's him with a beautiful girl. _Real cute._" He said.

"Your only 20?" She wondered.

"Yeah…you?" He asked.

"24."

Cooper smiled at her before they both turned to the screen to listen to the story that the person was telling their story. Graham looked over at them with a frown and a pout before he pulled the handle that was next to them, effectively throwing the person out of the big red chair forcefully.

"I want one!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What would you even use it for?" Quinn said with a laugh.

"I don't know yet. I'll come to that part when I get it."

"And that's all we have time for! Join us next week. Goodnight and bye!" Graham rushed out in one breath.

"And we're out!" The producer said from his seat.

"Q, hurry up. The cars leaving in like 5 minutes and I _really_ don't want to make this driver wait. He looks like he'll eat me." Brittany said as the girls made their way backstage. Quinn turned to Cooper and smiled at him.

"I'm being summoned." She joked.

"Yeah. I err…I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here. How long you here for?" He said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"A week. We're filming another show then we have a few radio interviews."

"What show?" he asked.

"Celebrity Juice?" She asked, unsure if that was right.

"Really? I'm doing that too! Who else is on it?" He asked, he knew he was on Fearne and Rufus' team which meant Quinn and someone else was on Holly's team.

"Me and Santana. Is it a good show?" She wondered.

"It's so awesome. Lets just say it will be one my mum ISNT watching." He joked.

"Quinn! Get your ass in this car!" Santana yelled from backstage.

"I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you around then?" She asked whilst she bit her lip.

"Yeah…no doubt." Cooper stated.

Quinn waved goodbye to Cooper and the guys and began her walk back to the car, rolling her eyes when she saw Santana waiting outside, her foot tapping impatiently. "About time." She stated before getting into the car, Quinn following in after.

She sat down and put her seatbelt on, noticing when she looked up that there were 3 pairs of eyes on her. "What?" She said with a frown.

"You seemed to get along well with a certain somebody." Rachel hinted with a small smile.

"Who? Cooper?" She asked.

"Yes Cooper! He was hot Q." Santana said from her seat next to Brittany, the blonde girl leaning her head on the latina's shoulder.

"So?"

"So? So go for it!" Santana continued.

"How will that ever work out? Not only is he 4 years younger than me, but he also lives in a different country!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Only in a different country for another month. Just sayin'." Brittany said.

**Ok…first chapter!**

**I know MOST of my stories always seem to be with them famous, which is fucked up because I know NOTHING about being famous! But oh well, a girl can dream. I also noticed that I seem to have a thing for OC's. This is literally because there are some chartcers that I just think are good with some different type of people. I usually write Santana/OC but I love Brittana to fecking much.**

**Anyways, in-case you can't tell this will be Quinn/OC.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**(Btw, I'm sorry the interview thing was shit but I really can't write interviews! Especially Graham Norton, I have no clue how I'm gonna do Keith Lemon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Berry, why the fuck are you always the last one to be ready?" Santana said from her place on the couch. The girls were going out clubbing and had spent the last hour and a half getting ready. That is, everyone besides Rachel who was taking her time.

"I don't see what the rush is?" Rachel said as she came out of the bathroom and walked to were Quinn was sitting. "Zip me up?" She muttered.

"Because I wants to get my dance on!" Santana said, doing a shimmy whilst sitting down.

"Totally." Brittany added. Quinn finished zipping up Rachel's dress and the brunette walked over to the couch to put on her heels.

"Why exactly did you take so long?" Quinn wondered.

They saw Rachel's back freeze before she carried on fastening the shoes. Quinn saw Santana sneak into the bathroom but chose not to say anything, wanting to see what she was up to.

"BERRY!" They heard Santana shout. "You were having fucking phone sex! We're late going clubbing because you were helping Puckerman get his rocks off!" She continued as she walked back to the main area with Rachel's phone in her hand. She stopped in front of Rachel and put the hand that wasn't holding the phone on her hip. Waiting for an explanation.

"I…erm…" Rachel stuttered, out of character for her. She looked at Quinn who was sitting down and watching the scene in amusement. Sensing she was on her own in this one Rachel continued. "It was only for like 20 minutes, and it's not like you've never done it with Brittany!" She returned. Santana rolled her eyes and threw the phone next to Rachel before walking over to Brittany and sitting next to the blonde.

"Seriously, can we go already?" Brittany complained from her seat.

"Yes! I'm done. Let's go. Santana will you ring for the car?" Rachel said as she stood up.

"Already on it." Santana said with her phone against her ear. Rachel walked up to Quinn and linked the blonde's arm.

The group walked through the hallway and used the lift to take them downstairs and then walked through the lobby, the echo of their heels ringing through the open space.

"Does this man ever smile?" Quinn mumbled when they saw their driver standing by the cars back door.

"Maybe he needs a women in his life. Quinn your free." Santana said with a smirk. Quinn just through a glare at the girl and got into the car first, the other three following not long after. "So where are we going again?" Santana continued once the car started moving.

"A place called Halo. It's supposed to be really good." Quinn answered as she looked out of the car window to watch all the buildings and people walk by.

After a short car ride they felt the car pull to a stop. "Look at all the pretty lights." Brittany mumbled to herself when she all the flashing lights. They got out of the car in order and walked into the club, all linking together so they didn't get separated by the press that wait outside, hoping to get a glimpse of a drunk celebrity.

Once they entered the door they were immediately hit with the sound of house music and a huge dance floor filled with people dancing. Quinn felt someone tug her arm and looked in that direction, seeing Rachel there pointing to what looked like a VIP section.

The girls walked up the stairs and got passed the body guard. They walked over to an empty couch and all sat down. "It's nice." Rachel said after a while.

"Right drinks! Who wants what?" Santana said as she stood up with Brittany.

"Gin and tonic." Quinn said as she looked around.

"Martini with a lemon twist." Rachel added.

Santana and Brittany linked their pinkies and headed to the bar. "Can we get some of these lights for our house?" Brittany asked.

"Why? They'd make you dizzy after a while." Santana told her girlfriend.

"If we can't get the lights, can we at lease get one of those big red chair thingys?" Brittany carried on.

"We'll see." Santana said as they reached the bar. "Hey can I get a Gin and tonic, Martini, Vodka and coke, and a rum and coke." She told the barmen when he approached them. He nodded at them and started making their order.

"Can I have a pint of fosters please." They heard a voice next to them say. Santana recognised the voice so she turned to look.

"Hi. Cooper, right?" She said the tall man. He turned around to her with a smile.

"Yeah. You two are Santana and Brittany…right?" He guessed, pointing to each girl as he said their name. The two girls nodded in reply and smiled at Cooper.

"San I'm going to the toilet." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Here's your drinks." The barman said.

"Can I start a tab? Under the name Lopez." She told him. She looked around for Brittany but couldn't see the girl. "Can you do me a favour and help me carry these?" She asked.

"Erm, Sure." Cooper said. He carefully put his pint glass in the palm of his hand, after he drank a few mouth full's so it wasn't as full. He then balanced the martini in his fingers and used his other hand to grab the gin and tonic.

"Follow me." Santana said as she walked in front of him towards the couch. "Guys, look who I found." She stated when she reached the couch. She put her and Brittany's drinks down where they where sitting and sat down.

Cooper stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "I…have some drinks." He noted, lifting up the drinks to show as proof. "A martini and a G&T?"

"The martini's mine. The others is Quinn. Thanks Cooper." Rachel said as she stood up to collect her drink from him. Quinn stood up alongside her and waited to get her drink.

Quinn used this time to really take a good look at Cooper. He was tall that was for sure, if she had to guess she'd say around 6 foot 4. He had shortish shaggy hair that fell over his forehead but didn't quite touch his chocolate brown eyes. He had on basic jeans with a black button up shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up on, just enough for Quinn to see tattoo's peeking out under them.

"This is yours?" She heard a deep voice say. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Cooper who had a small questioning smile on his face.

"Oh right. Yeah. Thanks." She said as she took the drink from him. "Do you want to sit?" She asked him.

Cooper looked around, trying to see where his friends where but he failed to spot them. "Sure." He shrugged.

"So when are you coming to the states?" She asked him, having to shout over the music.

Cooper squinted his eyes and pointed to his ears. "What?" he mouthed to her.

Quinn's face made a look or realization so she scooted over closer to him so he could hear her. He bent his head down towards her as she lifted her face up, enabling her to talk into his ear.

"I said, when are you coming to the states?" She spoke clearly into his ear.

His face changed to understanding and leant into her own ear. He gently brought a finger to brush her hair away from her ear, now wanting to get a mouthful of it. "Month or so. We don't have a date planned yet. Pretty soon though." He replied.

"I thought you didn't like to go out." Quinn said in a accusing tone.

"I don't really…It's Liam's girls birthday. Kind of had too." He said with a frown. Quinn let out a giggle at his expression. Cooper looked over Quinn's shoulder and chuckled when he saw Santana kissing Brittany's neck. "They're pretty full on." He joked.

"Oh yeah. You will never meet two people more open that San and Britt." She replied.

"Crap. I need to smoke. Will you be here in a few minutes?" Cooper checked, preferring talking to her than his drunk friends.

"Yeah. I'll be here." She replied with a smile. She watched him leave and then had a sip of her drink, still smiling to herself.

"Well someone has taken a liking to a certain pretty boy." Santana joked.

"Finally took a breather from Brittany's neck, have you?"

"Just about. Anyway, you two are getting along well." Santana said, unaffected by Quinn's comment.

Quinn put her head down and couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face. "Well I think your reaction just said it all Q." Rachel threw her piece into the conversation.

"Guys will you calm down. We're talking that's it." Quinn said.

"Quinn! He ditched his friends to come and talk to you." Santana complained. "The guy seems into you."

"Hey." Quinn heard an unfamiliar voice said from next to Quinn. She turned to see who it was and saw it was a man that she didn't recognise from anywhere.

"…Hello?" She said slowly.

"I'm Danny." The man said, pointing to himself.

"Quinn." She answered, not really wanting to encourage the man.

"So…can I buy you a drink?" Danny asked.

"I'm ok." She said, pointing to her glass which was still half full.

"Oh cool. So do you wanna dance?" Danny continued, not getting the hint that she wasn't interested.

"I'm actually waiting for someone. Sorry." She said with a fake smile, Danny really starting to creep her out.

"I don't see anyone around, baby." He said with a smirk. Quinn glanced back at Rachel who just shrugged. She looked back to Danny and caught a look at Cooper who was walking back to the couch. She smiled at him, but Danny mistook it for a smile for him and went to put an arm around her.

Quinn stood up quickly and walked over to Cooper. "Coop! There you are baby." She shouted. Cooper's face looked confused for a moment but understood when he saw Quinn glance back at Danny.

She closed the few steps between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling when he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. They walked back over to the couch that Danny was still sitting on and stood in front of him.

"I think you're in my seat, lad." Cooper said with a friendly smile, gesturing to where Danny was sitting.

"Nahh man. I think I'm exactly where I'm meant to be." He said, leaning back on the couch to make himself comfy. Cooper glanced at Quinn, not sure what to do.

Quinn rolled her eyes and guided Cooper to the seat that she was previously occupying. She pushed him down gently and then settled herself on his lap, her back to Danny. "He still there?" She mumbled into his ear.

Cooper nodded in response, not trusting himself to talk when he's this close to her. Quinn just sighed and started talking to Rachel.

"Rach what time are we going back to the hotel?" She asked the brunette who was in the middle of texting.

"Whenever we're ready." She said, not even glancing at Quinn. Quinn nodded and looked behind her threw the corner of her eye, noticing Danny still looking. She sighed and rested her head on Cooper's shoulder. She took her phone out and sent a quick text to Rachel.

'_**I'm going back the hotel, Cooper looks like he'll be leaving soon so I'll get a ride with him. Want to come? I kinda need to get away from the creeper behind me. – Q'**_

She typed it out and hit send. Quinn lifted her head up slightly so she could whisper into Cooper's ear. "Can you take me back to my hotel? Maybe Rachel too?" She asked. He nodded in response and gave her a smile.

"I erm…I don't really know how to ask this…because I'm no good with girls and stuff…but do you think I could have your number? Maybe text you or something when I'm stateside." He said nervously, a blush also rising on his cheeks.

"Sure." Quinn replied with a smile. She held her palm out for him to pass her his phone and handed him hers also. She clicked on the photo part and took a picture of herself before saving it to his contacts. He looked at her and held her phone out in front of him.

"Smile." He muttered before taking the picture, he hoped that to Danny is just looked like they were taking photos.

He passed her phone back to her and pocketed his own. "Quinn you ready to go? Cooper?" Rachel interrupted them by saying.

Quinn nodded at the girl and stood up, she walked over to Santana and Brittany and gave them a hug. "See you guys back at the room. Don't get in too much trouble." She told them with a smile. The girls nodded at her and went on with their conversation. Quinn walked back over to Cooper and Rachel and glanced at Danny before walking to Cooper.

"Hey wait!" They heard a voice behind them say as they started to walk down the stairs. They turned around to see Danny walking behind them. "Aren't you that guy…out that band?" he asked, pointing to Cooper.

"Not me lad. Wrong person." Cooper dismissed before walking ahead of Quinn and Rachel. They caught up to him when he reached the doors.

"What's your car?" Rachel said before they exited.

"Black Mercedes." He stated.

"License plate?"

"GY9 3PO8" Cooper replied, confusion taking over his face.

"Right I'll go in front, find the car and unlock it. Give me your keys." Rachel demanded. Cooper just shrugged and handed the keys over. She walked through the doors, which gave Cooper and Quinn a taster of the amount of paparazzi outside.

"It's a shit storm out there." He joked. Quinn laughed and started to open the door but was halted when Cooper opened it for her. "Ladies first."

She stepped outside and was immediately swarmed by cameras. Cooper joined her and placed a hand on her lower back to guide her through the crowd to where he knew his car was parked. "C'mon we can't get past." He had to say to the men blocking there way. They soon parted and he was able to get Quinn through the crowd safely. He was met with Rachel opening the back door to his car when he reached it and holding out his keys.

He took them from her gratefully and jogged to the passenger side, as-well as making sure Quinn got in the car ok.

"You two ok?" he checked as he pulled the car out of the space. He saw Quinn nod. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"The Hilton…I don't know the address." Quinn said with an apologetic expression.

"It's cool. I know where it is."

The drive to the hotel was filled with comfortable conversation between the 3 for the 5 minute drive it took. "Alright, here we are." Cooper said as he pulled up.

"Thanks Cooper!" Rachel said as she got out of the car and began to walk into the hotel, again not taking her eyes of her phone.

"What is she doing on that phone?" Cooper said with a laugh.

"Texting Puck, her boyfriend probably." Quinn said with a scoff.

"Do you?" Cooper said.

"Do I what? Text Puck? Sometimes I guess but he's with Ra—"

"No I mean…do you text your boyfriend?" he cleared up.

"No…I don't have a boyfriend." She stated with a small smile.

"Ok, alright, cool. So I'll see you in a few days then? Filming celebrity juice?" he checked.

"Yeah. Totally. See you then." Quinn said, she hesitated when she was about to exit the car. turning back to Cooper she wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

**Here we go! Tell me what you think!**

**(BTW I'm sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, my windows is a dick and spells stuff weird and my spelling is shit anyway.)**

**Here's the thing, I don't picture Cooper as anyone in particular. BUT I did some thinking and have a few people in mind. I sorta picture him as Tom Hardy (But younger) and with a bit longer hair, you can sort of see it from that. **

**There's**** a specific picture I'm thinking of, so I'll post it on my profile. Check it out and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what's this show again?" Santana huffed as her and Quinn where in the car on their way to the ITV studio's.

"It's like a panel show thing, on gossip and stuff." Quinn replied whilst flicking through a magazine. Santana looked over at the blonde and frowned.

"We know nothing about celebrities over here. We're fucked." She moaned and attempted to read the magazine as well as Quinn.

"They don't really care about scores and stuff. It's a comedy show." The blonde muttered, smirking when she saw Santana's eyes flick to her.

"Ok Q, spill. How do you know? I know you've never seen the show so how do you kn—ohh." The Latina ended with a smirk before leaning back in her seat.

Quinn looked at Santana's smog luck and knew straight away that this wasn't going to be good. "Ohh? Ohhh what?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"You found out by Cooper." Santana stated as she turned to face the girl, a smirk covering her face. She knew her friend had some sort of feelings for Cooper, but she also knew Quinn didn't like going head first into relationships.

"So? I may have text him last night to find out what the show was about. To prepare us." Quinn defended.

Santana held up her hands in protest. "Hey! I wasn't judging or anything. If you wanna text that fine piece of man, feel free to." She said.

Quinn looked at her for a moment, an eyebrow raised. "Ok what? You _always_ have an opinion." She complained.

"I just think it's cute how you don't think he likes you."

"He doesn't! We're just friends." Quinn defended, the pitch of her voice going higher which made Santana smirk.

"Bullshit. You've been texting him since you got his number, you'll be sitting there on your phone just giggling to yourself! Stop denying it Q. And by the way, you two would be SUCH a hot couple."

"I do not giggle to myself!" She mumbled, making Santana look at her with a doubtful look on her face. "and so what if I've been texting him? Friends do that. Anyway it will never happen, that would mean telling him about Beth, and the media would go crazy if we where together. AND he's 4 years younger than me." Quinn exclaimed.

"Alright, ok. Calm down." Santana said sarcastically. They both looked at each other for a moment before going back to sharing the magazine. The car ride continued for another 20 minutes before they felt the car pull to a halt. They flicked one more page through the magazine, knowing they can't get out before the driver clears the area. Quinn froze at the picture whilst Santana scoffed and nudged Quinn's shoulder. "Totally just friends." Santana stated dryly.

On the page was a picture of when Quinn had sat herself on Cooper's lap and was leaning in to talk in his ear. Sure her and Cooper knew what was really happening but to anyone else it sure looked personal. Quinn rolled her eyes and followed Santana when she got out of the car, flashing a quick smile to the paparazzi as they walked through the studio doors.

"Seriously, i hate this weather." Santana moaned. They where quickly met by a worker who took them to their dressing room where they had an hour to get ready.

The hour passed fairly quickly as half of it was spent getting changed and their hair and makeup done. They walked out to the set together and waved to the fans that where already there. "Hi, i'm Holly!" A very blonde pregnant **Holly willoughby **said as she approached them, a big grin on her face.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Quinn." The blonde introduced herself.

"Santana." Santana followed not long after. Holly smiled at them both and ran them through the show and took them to their team desk.

"Crap. I gotta go to the loo. I'll be back soon alright? I think Fearne and Rufus are coming soon with Cooper so they'll come and introduce themselves." Holly said before she waddled backstage.

"I think I'm blind." Quinn mumbled as she squinted up at the stage lights which where still being tested for the show.

"Cooper!"Santana yelled.

Cooper had arrived at the studio late so had quickly got changed in his dressing room before rushing of to find Fearne. Him and Fearne were good friends by now, they often give radio 1 Misfit Direction's song exclusive so they talked on a regular basis.

"Fearne." He said when he saw the thin woman. She smiled when she saw him and gave him a hug, ruffling his hair in the process.

"C.J! Haven't talked in a while!" She said.

"Well this is a once in a lifetime picture." They heard a deep voice say from behind them. They turned around and saw Rufus Hound standing there with a smirk on his face. Cooper laughed and walked to him before pulling him into a man hug giving him a slap on the back.

"As nice as this reunion is. We where meant to be on stage 5 minutes ago." Fearne stated. The group walked through the halls to the main stage and where mid-laugh when Cooper heard his name being called.

When he turned around he saw that it was Santana that had called his name, he smiled at the girl and held up a finger to her, silently telling her he'll come over in a minute. "Guys I'm gonna go talk to Santana and Quinn." He told the pair as they where deep in conversation, only receiving a nod in confirmation.

He walked over to Santana and only then noticed that Quinn was there with her, giving his stomach butterfly's. He reached Santana with a smile, shocked when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Hey Santana. Y'alright?" He said as she pulled away. The girl nodded in reply and Cooper turned around to Quinn.

The blonde looked up at him with nervous eyes. Cooper opened his arms wide and shrugged, smiling when she walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "Quinn. Been ok?" He muttered into his hair. He felt her nod into his chest and ave her a tight squeeze before letting her go.

"So how are you two liking London?" He asked when him and Quinn pull apart.

"I love it so much, the shops are incredible." Quinn replied with a small smile.

"It's good. Needs to improve it's weather though." Santana scoffed.

"Yeah, London's alright. Not much a fan of it myself." Cooper said with a shrug. Both the girls snapped their heads up and looked at Cooper.

"Your not from here?" Santana asked.

"Nahh. I'm from Manchester. Don't even live here." Cooper said.

They continued to make small talk until it was time for everyone to take their places. The recording light on the camera came on and Keith Lemon done the typical introduction from walking through the crowd.

"Holly..." Keith started.

"Yes?"

"Boob's are looking fit as flip tonight." He stated. "Who's on your team tonight?"

"Well on my right we have one member of Some Direction, it's Santana lopez!" She said, pausing as the audience cheer. "And on my right it's another member, it's Quinn Fabray!" She finished off.

"Santana..." Keith said with a flirty look to her.

"Yeah?"

"Quinn?" He continued.

"Mmm?"

"I'd smash both your back doors in." He said with a laugh. The two girls laughed and smiled at the audience as they laughed along. "Bang tidy." He added.

"Fearne." Keith said as he turned to the smaller woman.

"What?"

"Your nostrils look _huge _tonight. Boobs look decent though. Well as decent as boy boobs can look." Keith said, his trademark cackle echoing though the studio and mixing with the crowds laughs.

"and your looking very ginger tonight." Fearne returned.

"Fuck you. I'm strawberry blonde." He said the smile not leaving his face and him not missing a beat. "Who's on your team tonight?"

"Well on my left i have Rufus Hound!" She shouted as the crowd broke into houling noises. "And on my right i have Cooper Rockwell!" She screamed, laughing when the cheering turned very high pitched.

"Cooper! Why do people call you CJ?" Keith said.

"Cooper Jackson Rockwell. Someone called me it years ago and it stuck." He said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Keith stated.

"Why is it, even when you ask a normal question...it sounds dirty?" Cooper wondered out loud.

The show went well, Cooper, Santana and Quinn each earning laughs from the audience. Before they knew it the show was over and Keith was saying the final words,

"If i don't see you in week, I'll see you through window!" He said down the camera as the closing music started to play. Keith, Rufus, Fearne and Holly all started to get up and move to the centre since they had about 30 seconds to kill before the camera was cut. They started dancing in the middle jokingly. Cooper smiled and joined them, laughing when he saw Santana and Quinn dance their way over to him.

He put an arm around each of them and danced with them, laughing at Keith when he did his Russian dance. "and we're out!" He faintly heard over the laughter. People in the audience started to get up to leave straight away.

"I feel like a pimp." Cooper joked.

"Yeah well make the most of it." Santana said.

"Why? Do i smell or something?" He asked as he pulled them closer.

"Oh no, you smell hot. I just prefer the smell of Britt." Santana said as she removed herself from under his arm.

"You like my smell don't you, Quinn?" He whined with a pout.

Quinn laughed at his attempt at a pout and nodded at him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm tighter as they laughed. "So when do you guys leave?" He wondered.

"Tomorrow." Quinn answered with a frown.

"That's soon. What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"Shopping" Came from Santana.

"Nothing." Quinn answered at the same time.

Cooper let out a laugh and looked at both girls. "Alright...Quinn...do you think that maybe, since your not doing anything, we could go out for a meal or something? Or we could go to Harrods or something?" He stuttered out, removing his arm from around Quinn's shoulders and wiping his palm over his jeans.

Quinn looked at him, like, really looked at him. She knew she liked him more than she should, and she knew she was falling heavy. But then at the back of her mind there where thoughts that kept on nagging her. _He's too young. He lives the other side of the world...for another month._

"You don't have to if you don't want. I'm not forc—" Cooper started when Quinn didn't answer.

"I'd love too. How about we do both?" Quinn said with a warm smile.

Cooper felt himself let out the breath that he had been holding and knew that a smile was covering his face. "Really?" He checked.

"Yeah, really. I need to go back to my hotel to change though. So how about i meet you outside Harrods in a hour and a half?" She said, sensing that he was nervous. Cooper nodded and smiled at her.

"Q. Leave pretty boy alone. We need to go." Santana said as she approached the two. Santana turned to Cooper and gave him a light hug before walking ahead of Quinn.

"See you in a while?" Cooper muttered as he stood awkwardly in-front of Quinn. The blonde looked at him before she leant up and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Later." She mumbled into his chest as he gave her a light squeeze. She pulled away from him and gave him a small wave before chasing after Santana, not catching the grin on Cooper's face.

**Sorry this took so long! Blame college.**

**So yeah, next will be the date. That should be up in the next few days considering it's already written, but the quicker i get reviews, the quicker it will be posted. (Blackmail for the win.)**

**So yeah, not sure when the next chapter after that will be since I'm having guests over for a week or so and my mum's going in hospital on Thursday and won't be able to do anything for a while which means BROGAN TO THE RESCUE!**

**So yeah, review and let me know.**

**(BTW, yes i know how poorly i wrote Keith, but it's so bloody hard! If you haven't saw him, you should really watch Celebrity Juice, YouTube it.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Cooper doesn't think he's ever been so nervous in his life. His palms are sweaty, he feels lightheaded, and there's butterflies in his stomach. He has no idea why the blonde singer effects him so much. _Seriously, I'm in her bloody hotel lobby and I'm already a nervous wreck. I may as well give in my man card along with my balls now._

"Cooper." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him, he turned his body around quickly and his eyes opened in shock when not only did he see Quinn standing there, but Santana too.

"Santana? Are you coming?" Cooper said with a frown. Santana smirked in response and rolled her eyes.

"Chill. I just walked Q down here. Enjoy the date." She said as she walked back towards the lifts.

Cooper let out a breath once she was gone and gave Quinn a once over. "Quinn you look amazing." He stated, making the blonde girl scoff.

"I'm in jeans and a t-shirt, it's not that amazing." She replied. It was true, she had on white skinny jeans and a worn Kiss band shirt, but in Cooper's eyes it was amazing.

"You ready? I have a car waiting outside." He asked as he stuck his arm out, offering to guide her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied in her best English accent. Cooper stood still and looked at her with a confused face.

" What the hell was that?" he said with a teasing smile.

Quinn looked at him with a confused face. "My English accent!" She defended.

"Really? The whole time you've been here have you ever heard someone say 'Thank you kind sir'? Nahh, lets translate that to English. Cheers mate. Oh, or tar lad." He supplied before carrying on walking, Quinn laughing beside him.

"Ok, what about; I need the bathroom?" She asked.

"Well that could be two, either I need the loo, or I need the bog. Take your pick." He said with a laugh.

"Sure, whatever." Quinn said as she got in the car.

"What? See, this is what's happening. Americans have so many stereotypes of us." He said with a joking smile.

"Name 5." Quinn said just as the car starting to move.

"Easy. One, you think we all have crooked teeth. Mine are fine." Cooper stated before smiling to show his teeth. "Two, you think we all like tea and scones. Fair enough, we like a cup of tea but we don't drink it like water! And not too many people actually like scones. Three, you think we're all about the royal family, when in-fact nobody really gives a shit. Four, everybody gets drunk. That is semi-true but we control our drinking, most British people drink at a young age but when it comes to when we turn 18, nobody's really arsed. Finally, you think we all talk like Londoners are really posh...that's shit! There are so many different accents its unreal and only like 10% of British people actually talk all posh!" He said, taking a big breath afterwards.

Quinn looked at him for a moment before glancing out of the window that was next to him. "Calm down." She said with a scoff. "We're here." She added. Cooper turned around in his seat and smiled.

"It's huge." He noted.

"You been here before?" Quinn asked.

"Nope. I'm a Harrods virgin. Have you?"

"Never. Wanna make a bet that we'll get lost?" She offered with a smirk.

"Hmm, it seems like the odds are against me." He mused. They both shared a small laugh as Cooper got out of the car first and held the door open, waiting for Quinn to get out. Once she got out she put her head straight down and walked to the door, smiling slightly when she felt Cooper rest his hand on her bottom of her back to guide her through the crowd.

They managed to get through the press and the doors after a few minutes, both of them sighing in relief when they saw the amount of security they had in the building.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Quinn wondered out loud.

"How about we do it right to left?" He said and made a weird gesture. Quinn nodded and smiled at him before walking alongside him.

"I've never seen stuff so shiny." Cooper joked when they were in a jewellery store that Quinn wanted to go in.

Quinn laughed and continued walking around the small store.

"May I help you?" A shop assistant asked when she approached Cooper. He turned around at her voice and threw a friendly smile her way.

"No thanks, we're just looking for now." He said before nodding in Quinn's direction.

"Alright, if you need anything just give me a shout." She said as she walked away.

"Why do girls always buy stuff that's so expensive?" He wondered as he got closer to Quinn.

Quinn glanced up at him from where she was looking at the bracelets. "I don't buy them—"

"THEIF!" He stage whispered.

"Hardy har. No. Santana told me to keep an eye out for stuff we can where to some premieres in LA. And seriously, shout louder I don't think the rest of the store heard you." She said with a small laugh. Cooper scoffed before going to look at the men's stuff on the opposite wall.

After a few minutes Quinn came and joined him until they were ready to leave the small store.

"Jelly beans!" Quinn shouted as they were walking before rushing off to the small corner stand. Cooper laughed and chased after her, laughing more when he found that she was already telling the assistant which one's she wanted.

"May I help you sir?" Cooper heard a voice say. He took his eyes of Quinn to look at the elderly man who had asked a question.

"Can I get some Jelly beans please?" he asked politely.

"Of course you can. What flavours would you like and how much?" The man said as he reached for a bag.

"Erm just put a scoop of vanilla, cola, bubblegum, pineapple, apple, banana, and two scoops of cherry one's please." He said as he read of the flavours he wanted. Cooper felt eyes on him as he was watching the old man collect his jelly beans. He turned to Quinn and raised one eye-brow.

"What?" He asked.

"You were so going to comment on my love for jelly beans, but you're getting more than me. So I want no comment about it to leave your lips." She quipped before smiling at the old man as he returned with Cooper's jelly beans. Cooper smiled at the man and paid him.

They made it about 5 steps before they both opened there bags. "Have some control Quinn." He joked. The blonde rolled her eyes in reply.

The pair visited a few other stores before deciding to go and get some dinner. They chose a place that was on the top floor of Harrods, it was French and neither of them had ever eaten French so it was a new experience.

"I have no idea what any of this says." Quinn muttered as she looked at the menu. Cooper nodded his agreement before sighing and putting the memory down and closing his eyes. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

Cooper opened one eye and looked at her. "Choosing what I want." He replied with a shrug. He closed his eyes again and pointed a finger above the menu before moving his hand in circles, after a few seconds he moved his hand closer to the menu until his index finger was pointing to a dish.

"Foie Gras...I've actually heard of that. I'm gonna have that." He said before leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm having the same, what's the worse that could happen?" She said with a smile. Cooper smiled back and moved the menu to the edge of the table.

"Thanks for agreeing to come out with me today, Quinn." He stated a light blush on his cheeks.

Quinn grinned to herself before leaning forward and grabbing one of his hands and wrapping both of hers around his one. "Anytime." Was all she said.

The waiter soon came and they placed their order, as-well as ordering some drinks. "So what are you guys doing when you come to the states?" Quinn asked.

"We're doing studio work for the first month or so, and then getting our name out there. Some TV shows, some gigs. We don't really know, we'll see how it goes." He said. "What about you? What's happening?"

"I generally have no clue." She said with a shrug.

"How long have you known the girls?" Cooper asked.

"Since high school. It was weird, we never used to get along but now you can't separate us." She replied as she glanced behind his shoulder, nodding in that direction, making Cooper turn around and see the waiter coming towards them.

The man smiled and put two plates down on the table before walking away. Cooper looked down and felt the colour drain from his face. He looked up at Quinn who was about to place some of the food in her mouth. "WAIT!" he exclaimed. She looked up at him, the fork already in her mouth. "I just remembered how this is made. They err, they force feed geese until they're about ready to explode...that's basically what it is...liver." He mumbled. Cooper heard Quinn gag and saw her bring a napkin up-to her mouth, spitting the food into it.

"McDonalds?" Cooper suggested. Quinn nodded and stood up and grabbed her bags, letting Cooper put some money on the table. They to the exit of the shop and walked through the press towards their car.

"Well that was an experience." Quinn laughed as the car started moving.

"Of course." Cooper replied sarcastically.

It only took the car a short time to find a drive thru. The pair told the driver what they want so he could order.

Quinn was enjoying herself. Like _actually_ enjoying herself. Something she hasn't done in a long while. Cooper was being her ideal man, he was funny, good looking, a gentleman, a good appetite, and loved Jelly beans. He was in the middle of telling her a story when she saw the sight that made their date go downhill.

A mother and a child. That was it. But in that one minute that she was watching them, it reminded instantly of Beth. The child she gave up. She knew she has no right to, but she misses her.

"Quinn?"

"Quinn? You ok?" Cooper was asking as the blonde stared outside. She snapped out of her trance and looked at Cooper before giving him a small smile and nodding. The driver handed them back their food before continuing to drive towards Quinn's hotel.

"Can't beat some McDonalds." Cooper joked as he dug into his brown bag.

"Mhhmm." Quinn said, not even touching her food.

"I always get the same thing though." Cooper added.

"Yeah." She said.

Cooper eventually stopped trying to get conversation out of Quinn. He let out a sigh when he noticed that she wouldn't even look at him.

They pulled up to her hotel and Cooper didn't know what to say so he played it safe.

"Thanks again for going out with me Quinn." He mumbled.

"Sure."

"I'll see you soon?" he said, leaving the sentence open before frowning when she didn't say anything. He decided to go for it and leant in to hug her, she let him but she showed no signs to return it.

He put his hand on her cheek and moved her head up to look at him. "Are you ok?" He checked.

Quinn looked in his eyes, upset that she's worrying him. "Yeah." She whispered. Cooper nodded and went to lean in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Quinn turned her head, meaning Cooper kissed her cheek. He sighed when he felt her move her head but placed a gentle kiss on her cheek anyway.

"Bye." Quinn mumbled before climbing out the car.

"Later."

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I've had people at my house pretty much every day and couldn't get on my laptop =(**

**So tell me what you guys think **


End file.
